kingdom_of_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Court of Talor
The royal court of Talor is an inner circle of important nobility worth of access to court meetings to make decisions on the governance of Talor. There are 5 ways one could gain membership of the court; being a member of the Talori royal family (currently the house of Blackmayne), sitting on the permanent council of Talorwen, being a high ranking member of the Royal Guard, a high lord holding an important castle or fief or by being among a select group of master artisans to represent the working public. Talori Royal Family see full article: Royal Family of Talor The royal family of Talor is extensive and one could include very distant family members to this allocation of the court, although only a select few often frequent the meetings. This includes the current King Alfred Blackmayne, his son and heir Alik Blackmayne, the Queen consort Thelma Blackmayne and Princess Sycelia Blackmayne. All four residing currently in the capital ensures their frequent attendance of the court meetings. Permanent Court Council These are members of the council that attend the meetings nearly always with the exception of extraordinary circumstances. Master Advisors These members are the appointed experts in their respective field and advise on decisions of that kind. Lord Hallam Bryce, Master of Ships and Trade Lord Orace Cayne, Master of the Treasury Lord Artur Greengarden, Master of Spies Master Valek Qyresh, Master of Medicine Military Advisors These members are the highest ranking military officials and generals in Talor and advise on military operations. Sir Gerrant Farfield, Commander General of the Order of Knights, Marshall of Talor Sir Joryn Font, Head of the Royal Guard and City Watch Sir Trystan Avyr, Marshall of Talor, Captain of 1st Company of the Order of Knights Diplomats These members are trusted diplomatic advisers for insight into foreign relations issues. Lord Theos Noyar, Diplomat with good relations with the Kingdom of Tylia, The Empire of Arvaros and the Khryos Sultanate Lord Gerard Farfield, Diplomat with good relations with the Ridhan Caliphate, the Ulhar Sultanate and the Dhorin Argonate Master John Whyle, Diplomat with good relations with the Kingdom of Mynace, the Kingdom of Thalia and the Jarldom of Sjovar High Lords These members are the Counts and Barons of highest importance to the nation. Lord Rethyn Harres, Count of Redland and Baron of Redhall and its holdings Lord Eric Locke, Count of Greylake and Baron of Greylake Ward Lord Artur Septan, Count of Torenside and Baron of Torenside Ward Lord Bryn Longoar, Count of Carmarys and Baron of Fort Carmarys Lord Marten Bryce, Baron of Stonesea Lord Verrus Darman, Baron of Hardcove Lord Dareck Wentanner, Baron of Ulmouth Royal Guard see full article: Talori Royal Guard The members permitted to speak at court meetings are as follows; Sir Joryn Font (aforementioned) Sir Torsten Avyr Sir Marcus Glenn Master Artisans The court allows for certain master artisans and craftspeople to participate in the court proceedings. These are; Master Broden Wensmith, Artisan blacksmith of Talorwen. Mistress Erika Wensew, Artisan seamstress and clothier of Talorwen. Mistress Yasmina Rajed, Artisan jeweler of Talorwen.